


Figs

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In which both Patroclus and Achilles are infatuated and oblivious.Oneshot/drabble





	Figs

It was dinnertime and Patroclus was watching him by himself like usual. And he was being subtle too, of course, right? Achilles didn't know what he was doing. So it was okay.

Patroclus didn't say any of this out loud, but damn, he definitely thought it.

_Gods, he is so pretty--how does someone so perfect and beautiful exist--I am so in love--_

He sighed dreamily into his soup and bread. 

Meanwhile...

Achilles picked up a fig and narrowed his eyes. And then he threw it at Patroclus' head.

Why wouldn't he notice him? Or even look at him?

Some people were just completely oblivious.


End file.
